


baby ashy

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Calum, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear





	baby ashy

Here we go first age play story...

Ashton: age 3 head space

Calum: daddy

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Ashton's pov

We were at the studio by our selves me and daddy. I was sitting on the floor with my toys. We were having a whole lot of fun me and Mr. Giggles. He's my stuffie dinosaur. He's so amazing. We do everything together. Right now daddy is recording and I'm really bored.

Daddy wants me play with my toys but I really don't want to. After awhile it gets really boring. I look around the room my drum set is in the corner of the room. Lukey and Mikey's guitars are hanging on the wall but that's when I see daddy's favorite bass guitar sitting on its stand.

I walk over to it and I sit in front of the bass. "Mr. 'iggles do you think daddy will be mad if I tries to pway his bass?" I ask my friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ashy" pretending that Mr. Giggles can talk in a squeaky voice. "He might get mad. And don't cha remember daddy said not to touch the instruments."

"Itz okay he won't ged mad at mez if he doesn't nowe about itz. I is gonna be carful" I say to Mr. Giggles. I carefully pick the bass up. I hold it like I had seen daddy hold it. I just strum once. "Lookies Mr. 'iggles I'm daddy!!" I giggle I strum again. "It's so fun!!"

I remember that daddy taught me how to play a note once. I try really hard to remember the fingerings. I was concentrating so hard I didn't hear the door opening and closing. I laugh as I strum a note even though it's the wrong note.

"Ashy baby what are you doing?" Says daddy. Suprised I accidentally drop the bass on the floor. The bass's neck snaps. I can't see anything as I sit on the floor crying. I just know daddy is mad at me. He told me not to touch the instruments but I did it any ways. I'm a bad boy now.

Daddy won't want me any more. "Iz sowwy daddy I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to drop it..." I blubbered looking down at the snapped bass. "Ashy?" Daddy says "Ashy baby stop crying it's going to be okay it." He picks me and mr. Giggles and puts me on the couch. "Baby its okay" Daddy sits with me, "It's okay we can get a new one. I'm not mad at you. I love you Ashy."

"I wuv you too daddy!" I say. We sit there and cuddle. I soon fall asleep in my daddy's arms.

♡♡♡♡☆♡♡♡☆♡♡☆♡☆◇

Sorry I suck at this but I'm open for prompts if you want lol Bye


End file.
